


We need a cat

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2015 | Drabble<br/><i>wethinktherefore asked:</i> carol & jess getting their first pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need a cat

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“We should get a cat.” Jessica suggested loading the last of the dishes in the dish washer. 

Carol paused where she was putting the leftovers in the fridge, contemplating that. She was more confused than anything else. “…We have a cat. My cat. Chewie.”

Had… Jess forgotten about Chewie? There was a flash of a second where Carol wondered if this wasn’t Jess but Veranke come back again. No, no. It couldn’t be. Veranke wouldn’t be so careless. Was it some other skrull? Had Jess gotten banged up on the head recently? How could she have forgotten Chewie? 

Carol watched as Jessica closed the dish washer and tucked a lock of hair back. She walked over to the fridge, plucking up Carol’s hand by the wrist so that the fridge door could close on its own. “Say that again.”

“We have a cat.” Carol reiterated with slowly rising concern. “Chewie.”

“Your cat.” Jess agreed. 

“Yeah, my cat. What-“

Jess leaned in and kissed Carol sweetly on the lips. “Your cat. But we should get a cat.”

Carol could feel her face flush a little. She should have seen that coming. She stayed stuck in her spot next to the fridge for a moment longer before she followed Jess back to the dining room table to help finish clearing it off. “…You don’t even like Chewie that much though.” 

“That’s not true.” Jess picked up an unused spoon and a spare napkin as Carol pushed in their chairs. “Chewie's the one doesn’t like me.” 

Carol smiled. She couldn’t quite help herself. It wasn’t that Chewie didn’t like Jess, it was more like… Chewie was just protective was all, in the way cats were. Carol couldn’t say that out loud though, Jess would think she was crazy. It was best just to keep that thought to herself. For now. 

When they were finished with the table and the remainders of cleaning up after dinner, they sat at the couch. They settled on rewatching Robocop on Netflix. Halfway through Chewie clambered up onto the couch and curled right up in Jessica’s lap. That had happened before; Chewie usually liked to nuzzle up with Carol, but it wasn’t unusual that he would also cover Jess’s lap in cat hair every once in a while too. Tonight it felt more poignant though. 

Jess gave Chewie chin scratches. “What do you say, Chewie? How about a buddy?” 

It was rare that a night passed by uneventful for the two of them, being Avengers and all, but at the end of the evening they brushed their teeth side by side and went to bed. Carol liked to sleep on the left side of the bed, and she liked to be the big spoon. She nuzzled into Jess’s hair and gave her kisses in the dark. “We can go to a shelter tomorrow. I have to drop by the mansion, but after… We can. If you want.”

“Think we can handle it? Two cats… along with saving the world every day?” Jess asked sleepily.

Carol was sorely tempted to say something sickeningly sweet like ‘together, we can do anything’, but instead she just gave Jessica’s bare shoulder a kiss. “We need a cat.” Emphasis on the ‘we’.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
